Duane Jones (TV Series)
Duane Jones is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and the son of Morgan Jones and Jenny Jones in The Walking Dead. He made his first appearance in "Days Gone Bye". While evacuating, Jenny was bitten and succumbed to the infection, forcing Duane and his father to seek refuge in King County, Georgia, where Rick Grimes lived. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, waving out to a "man" (actually a walker), Duane whacks Rick on the face with a shovel, shouting out to his father that he "got one". When the pair realize Rick is human, they take him into the house they're staying at and care for him. Later that evening, when Duane's mom is spotted outside, Duane runs to bed, crying. Morgan explains that she turned into one of them. The next day, Duane, Rick and Morgan take hot showers at the King County Sheriff's Department and stock up on guns and ammunition, Duane asks if he can have a gun before parting ways. The father and son return to their barricaded home and Duane sits downstairs while he hears a gunshot from upstairs. He, in a panic, calls out to his dad, who reassures him everything is okay. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Rick tries to contact Morgan and Duane by walkie-talkie again to tell him that he and his group are abandoning Atlanta and the CDC is gone. Rick also mentions that the group are headed to Fort Benning instead. Season 3 "Clear" While Rick is reading the chalkboard, a message catches his eye that reads "Duane Turned". Later, Morgan tells Rick that he left Duane alone while he searched a basement. When he returned, he saw that Duane had his gun pointed at Jenny, but he couldn't do it, so Jenny attacked Duane. Morgan then tells Rick that he shot Jenny himself, but it was too late and Duane was bitten. Death Killed By *Jenny Jones (Infected) After Morgan went into a basement to look for supplies, an undead Jenny approached Duane. As she approached Duane couldn't bring himself to kill his mother. Morgan, returning from the basement, hollers for him. As he turns towards his father, Jenny pounces and begins to bite Duane forcing Morgan to finally kill his undead wife. Duane died from his injuries and turned. It is unknown if Morgan killed him after he turned or if he let him roam off, or, like the comic, chain him in a room. Relationships Morgan Jones Duane loves his father very much and Morgan comforts Duane when he is sad. When an undead Jenny Jones is spotted by Duane, he cries since it was his mother and Morgan hugs him. During the episode, "Days Gone Bye", Morgan corrects Duane's grammar. Also, during dinner, Morgan and Duane hold hands and pray. Morgan also does not trust his son with a firearm since he cannot shoot. Jenny Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. It is revealed that Jenny attacks Duane, and he turns because he does not shoot her before he is infected. Rick Grimes Though Rick and Duane do not interact much, Duane knocked out Rick assuming he was a walker. After being tied down and explained what is going on with the world, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the police station. While there, Rick gives Morgan weapons and a hot shower. Rick hands Duane a pistol and Morgan takes it away swiftly. Rick then tells Duane to take care of Morgan and Duane replies with "yes sir". Later on when he is looking throughout Morgans house months after, he eventually finds out Duane turned as of what was written on the wall. Rick seemed saddened afterwards. Appearances TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *The characters name is a reference to the 1968 film, Night of the Living Dead, which starred Duane Jones, who is also African-American as the lead character, Ben. *Duane is the second member of his family to die and turn into a walker. *Duane is seen to be older in the TV Series than the Comic Series. References Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Category:Undeads